


First Time

by NNishinxya



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NNishinxya/pseuds/NNishinxya
Summary: This is my first fic on ao3 but i wrote this on mywattpadoriginally
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Kudos: 16





	First Time

"Who was your first genuine kiss?" Eiji asked Ash. He blushed and looked away. "Shorter" He said flatly. The raven perked up a bit. "Really? How?" The blondette looked at the Japanese male before sighing. "We were watching 365 Days and it was at that damn boat scene and he asked me if I ever kissed someone but it had meaning behind it" Eiji listened closely to the male.

"Ash, have you ever kissed someone but it had a loving meaning behind it?" The purple haired male looked at the blondette on the other couch. "No" He looked away. Shorter smirked before sitting up. "Come sit on my lap" He said patting his legs. "Why?" Ash blushed at that. "because I said so" He rolled his eyes behind his glasses. The blond did as he was told and straddled the males waist. Hands went to his hips and he cupped the purple haired males cheeks. Lips touched his and Ash didn't know how to feel. It was so gentle and loving. Their kiss got deeper and the blondette got a warm feeling in his stomach. Hands traveled up his shirt and he couldn't help but grind his hips against Shorter. They pulled away and Ash let out a yelp of surprise as he was picked up bridal style. "Where are we-" "The bedroom, calm down sugar tits" The purple haired male snorted. Ash was laid on a fluffy bed and felt his shirt be removed off his chest. He was starting to get nervous since the sex he was use to never went so slow and gentle. Shorter crawled in between Ashes legs. The blondette giggled as he took off the males glasses and put them on himself. He helped Shorter with his shirt and wrapped his clothed legs around the males waist. "Hi~" Ash teased. The purple haired male kissed his lips. "Hello ma'am" He said in a teasing voice. The blond boys jeans were removed along with his boxers and he couldn't help but blush. Shorter slipped two fingers into the males pink hole. He started licking the blond boys stomach and began scissoring the digits. A soft moan came from Ash as he ran a hand through soft, purple hair.

He soon realized that Shorter was still wearing his pants and whined in annoyance. "Hurry!" He cried. The fingers were soon removed and Ash turned onto his stomach and lifted his ass into the air. Hands were placed on his hips. "Are you sure that you want this?" Shorter whispered. Ash take in a shaky breath. "I'm sure" He responded. The purple haired male gently pushed his tip into the warm cavern. Ash gripped the sheets tightly as the large cock pierced through his body. Once the male was settled balls deep inside, it actually felt good. Most of the old men move right away but Shorter was giving the blondette time to adjust and get use to the large length inside him. "M-move...please.." He realized that this was his best friend. He wanted to make sure Shorter knew that he was allowed to do things to him. He pulled his hips back and thrust back inside slowly. He set a rhythm that wasn't too fast or too slow. Shorter ran his hand down the graceful curve in Ashes back.

The blonds moans got louder and the purple haired male increased his pace. "Ah! Shorter!~" Ashes blond hair was sticking to his forehead from the sweat and Shorter had never seen a more perfect picture. Ash Lynx, strongest teenager from the mafia was moaning his best friends name as there was a beautiful curve in his back while his knuckle were white from how hard he was gripping the sheets. His eyes were hooded and drool was running down his chin. To top it all off, a bulge was starting to appear in his stomach as Shorter drove himself deeper into the perfect male. His pace got faster the louder Ash cried out in pleasure. "Sh-shorter..t-there.." Ash was sobbing at this point because of how good it felt. The purple haired male set a rough pace on Ashes prostate. He turned Ash over and laid his head on the males shoulder. Arms around his neck and the blondettes moans sounded louder since they were right next to his ear. Ash was speaking two word sentences at this point. "Ah!~ Shorter..kiss" he moaned out. The purple haired male used his hand to push the blond hair off Ashes forehead as they shared a loving, lustful kiss. Ash started whining as his orgasm was growing closer. 

Shorter noticed this and started sucking dark circles into the males neck. He had bit down accidently and it started bleeding. He licked the blood away and felt his pace become unforgiving. "Shorter!~ S-Sl-o-w d-own!" Ash cried out. The sweat from their bodies were mixing and the purple haired male kiss the blondette but it was sloppy. Drool ran down their chins as their tongues danced together. Shorter removed the glasses from the males face to see his pretty eyes. He used his thumb to wipe away any tears that fell from the Jade orbs. His thrusts become sloppy and his eyes never left Ashes once. He came deep inside the blondette and Ash threw his head back as his orgasm coursed through his body. His small frame shuddered and Shorter gently pulled out with a stream of cum following him. He stood to get towels and found the blondette shaking. He dried the male off quickly and pulled him under the blanket. Ash snuggled close to his chest and Shorter could think of how happy he was in this moment.

"A..sh" Shorter choked out. He stood in front of his chained up best friend. He got closer and gently placed his lips on the blondettes. Tears spilled out both of their eyes as Shorter pulled away. Author called to him and he saw Eiji. He charged at the raven and Eiji ran away. The chains were dropped and one bullet laid in front of Ash. He thought of going for the heart just went for the head instead. God knows what they had in mind to do. Shorter turned to him with tears running down his cheeks and mouthed "It's okay Ash.." Ashes heart dropped as he pulled the trigger. Shorter fell to his knees then ontop of Eiji who kept calling out to him.

"I thought i was your first kiss?" Eiji pouted. "I think i'm going to call you my little pumpkin" Ash whipped his head around so fast Eiji thought he got whip lash. A soda can was thrown at him and he started laughing. "You think your a comedian, don't you?" Ash blushed. The rest of the afternoon went by filled with laughter and that's when Ash had spotted a lump in one of the piles of blankets. He looked through it and felt the world around him shatter. It was the pair of glasses he had taken off Shorter their first time. He smiled sadly before sitting down next to Ei. He wiped them off and put them on Eiji. "Wha-" "Shorter once said to me that these glasses were passed down from people in his family. If you really loved and would die for that person, then they could touch the glasses and wear them. If they were given to you by the previous owner, then that means they would kill someone just so you were safe no matter what. When I took them off Shorter's face, he didn't take them from me. He gave them to me. Now, I'm giving to you, EIji" Ash cupped the males cheeks and kissed him the way he use to kiss Shorter. Gentle, loving, genuine. Little did he know, Shorter never left him. He had planted a tiny little critter inside Ash that would grow up to be big and strong.


End file.
